Feelings
by Legendofkorraception
Summary: It has been months since Korra defeated Amon. But also months since Korra and Mako broke up. They venture off to the southern water tribe for a visit, only for Mako to suspect Howl, the night guard, to make his move on Korra any time. Mako tries to find the missing Korra, in order to set things straight.


_Turtles...Orcas...Whales...Sea Prunes... Korra..._

Mako rose from bed. It was a weird dream he had. The fifth one all week. He looked around the small southern water tribe cabin. Turning his head to see his younger brother Bolin, who was snoring his head off.

Korra had invited Mako, Bolin, and Asami to stay and visit the Southern Water Tribe. Asami came for Korra, but also for Bolin. Bolin finally had the courage to ask Asami out, which she gladly accepted.

But Mako came also. He didn't need to, but he did anyway. For his brother. Although it had been months since they defeated Amon, it was also a couple of months since Korra broke up with Mako. He came as a friend, not a boyfriend.

Sighing, he subconsciously turned his head to the left, gazing at where Korra usually slept. But she wasn't there. He edged closer, trying to look through the darkness. He was right, she wasn't there.

He snaked around Asami, put on his night coat, then snuck outside in search of Korra. He knew it wasn't any of his business. He knew that he shouldn't be trying to find her. But he did anyway.

Immediately, Mako spotted tracks in the snow, the size about Korra's feet. He followed them, some leading through the cracks of huts and cabins, some across the bare town. He walked a d walked, seeming as though he was going in circles. But when he thought he should turn around, he saw another set of tracks. Alongside Korra's tracks. It looked as if Korra and someone else were walking together. And the 'someone else' was most probably male, judging by the size of the feet.

The larger tracks started from the night guard tower, where Howl worked. Howl was a white lotus guard there. He and many others were to watch the city, for intruders and other dangers. But Mako knew by the looks of it, that he was up to no good. He was only a year older than Korra, eighteen. Whereas Mako was nineteen. Then, Mako stopped in his tracks. He realized, Howl had liked Korra all along. The small looks, the smiles, the simple conversations, it all had meant something to him. And Korra, she had looked at him with caring eyes. She could have some feelings for Howl also.

Mako felt hot, the anger filling up inside him. He was jealous, really jealous. His fists were curled up, giving people who were still outside the impression that he wanted to punch someone. And Mako wanted to punch Howl.

Mako sighed. He shoudn't be so mad at the poor guy. Mako and Korra broke up. They were done. It wasn't wrong for Howl to like Korra, especially when they broke up. He decided to head back, that was, until he heard voices right around the corner.

He slowed his pace, hiding behind the wall that was blocking them from seeing him. But Mako could see them, and even hear them.

As he suspected, Howl was next to Korra, with an arm draped around her shoulder. She laughed out loud, at the stupid joke that Howl had made. Mako couldn't control his anger. He wanted to pounce on Howl. Him and his stupid face.

Then emerged a woman, who walked towards Howl and Korra. She pulled him down, giving him a big, slobbery kiss. It was a bit messy for Mako's taste. Much to Mako's surprise, Korra wasn't mad. Howl draped his free around the girl he just kissed, saying, "My two girls. My friend," he looked over at Korra, "and my girlfriend." He looked over at the girl he kissed.

Korra got out of Howl's shoulder embrace. "I have to go Howl. My friends are going to suspect something. Thanks for advising me on Mako. And see you later Ju- Dee." With that, she walked away from him, only to bump into Mako, who jumped at the sight of Korra.

She frowned, "What are you doing here?"

Mako had a plan for this, he knew what to say, "Just taking a stroll."

She didn't look satisfied with the response, "Okay, what are you really doing here?"

He sighed. If he elaborated more on his lie, she would see right through it. so he started, "I coudn't sleep and seeing that you weren't there, I followed your footprints." There, the truth was put out.

She looked up nervously, "Did-did you here our whole conversation? Mine and Howl's?"

"No, why?"

"Okay good. No reason," she waited a few seconds before saying, "IreallylikeyouandIthinkweweremeantforeachother."

Before he could even comprehend what she was saying, Korra pulled him down, closing the space between them. Their lips brushed, then Mako pressed his lips hard against her's. Mako moved his right hand to the small of her back, the left hand supporting her head. Korra moved her hands through his hair, finally wrapping them around his neck. When they finally parted, Mako saw that Korra was blushing furiously. He bent down to kiss her again when they heard Howl's voice.

"That's my girl." he said, with a smirk on his face. He turned around with Ju-Dee, and left.

"We should-we should go," Korra said, turning her head to hide the blush.

"Agreed," Mako replied, taking Korra's hand in his. They walked back to their cabin together.


End file.
